The Spice Life
by The Spice Sisters
Summary: Two she-cats are definitely new to Elmore. Gumball and Pyro need something more in their lame lives. The cats decide to Spice up their boring Elmore lives...
1. Prologue: Meet The Spices

The following is a non-profit, fan-based fanfiction. The Amazing World of Gumball, Gumball characters and Gumball episodes all belong to Ben Bocquelet, James Lamont, Jon Foster and Cartoon Network. Please support the official release.

Chris: Yay! First collab fic!  
>Lauryn: Yup. Review nicely!<br>Gumball: I fell and hurt myself.  
>Pyro: That's what you get for being an idiot.<br>Chris: *sweatdrop  
>Gumball: I feel bad.<br>Tigresa: Cheer up, Gumball!  
>Gumball: I'm better now!<br>Mydnyte: Wow.  
>Pyro: I know, right?<br>Lauryn: Aww... Kitty love.  
>All: MAN, FUCK YOU!<p>

* * *

><p>It was a fine spring day in Elmore, and as usual, Gumball Watterson was fooling around. He was at Beach Elmore, and was planning to jump off of the fifty-foot high dive into the 7½' deep water.<p>

"Gumball, you idiot! Get down, goddamnit!" His flame-furred brother, Pyro, was waving his paws, trying to flag down his foolish sibling.

"Hi Penny! I love you! No, not you, I love your cheers! Goddamn! Why did I just say that?" The blue cat was focused on the peanut girl who was cheerleading with her squad. She turned, waving her pom-poms over her antlered head, blushing. The aqua feline slipped, after trying to stretch his arm way over his head. He fell backward, bounced upward, and flew straight down from there.

"Told you not to, but no, no one listens to the smart ones of the family." Pyro muttered, pulling out an umbrella. The cat hit the water with a loud smack, yet only a few droplets splashed the edge.

"That's good, for a minute there, I thought you were a goner." Pyro put down the umbrella, and pulled Gumball out of the water. The whole front of his chest and face was searing red, pulsating with heat.

"Gah! I can't have Penny see me like this! Or them!" He pointed to two cats behind Pyro in the distance. Pyro handed him an icepack, trying to tend to his burns.

"Who? Ohhhh...them…" Pyro turned, then caught sight of them. They were she-cats, about the age of them, and were, in the tomcats' eyes, absolutely gorgeous.

The one on the left was a golden orange, had jet-black tiger stripes and bright sapphire eyes. She wore a dark sapphire two-piece bikini, with bright aqua Hawaiian floral prints. She had white flip-flops, an aqua visor and sapphire Ray-Ban glasses studded with topaz. Her onyx hair was pulled back into a silky ponytail, with streaks of mocha brown. She carried a black and sapphire beach chair and a white towel.

The other cat was wearing a bright turquoise two piece bathing suit with yellow Hawaiian floral designs like her sister's. She had golden-yellow flip-flops; the color of her eyes, a yellow visor, and turquoise Ray-Ban glasses with golden splashes, dotted with diamonds. Her jet-black hair was pulled into a curly ponytail, streaked with flame, which matched the color of her fur. The she-cat had a beach chair and towel, both golden-yellow and blue.

And they were walking toward the toms.

Gumball flipped out, jumping into the water, dragging Pyro with him. "Get offa me! Gah! Nooooooo!"

They fell off the pier, and into the body salt of water below. The two she-cats reached their spot, staring into the crystal clear water. "Awkward... Elmore ain't at all what I thought it was gon' be." The tiger-cat meowed in her heavy Southern-Philly accent to her sister.

"Relax, Tigresa, it'll get better in time." Her sister said, sitting calmly in her chair.

"Not when the cats act like fish, Mydnyte. Look at them." They stared into the water again, and saw Pyro and Gumball slap-fighting in the water.

"_Score one fo' skepticism." _ Tigresa said telepathically to her sister.

"You know, we should go introduce ourselves."

"What? Why the hell would we do that?" Tigresa yowled, still watching the tomcats.

"Cause that one is cute." She pointed to the flame-furred tom, blushing.

"Man, shut the hell up! But his brother may be a winner."

"Hey? You cats new to Elmore? We'll show you around! I'm Pyro." Pyro called, catching sight of them, but mostly Mydnyte. Mydnyte smirked.

"_Score one for Team Mydnyte."_ Mydnyte said telepathically to Tigresa.

"Man!" Tigresa leaped for her sister, bowling them over the edge of the pier, and into the water.

"Look out!" Gumball tried to pull his brother away, but they all ended up splashing into the water.

Pyro pulled Mydnyte to her paws, blushing slightly. "Nice."

Mydnyte shot another look at her sister. _"Score two, Team Mydnyte__."_

"_Aww, go to hell!"_ Tigresa shouted mentally, shaking her head. Gumball pulled up Tigresa, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Gumball." He shook her paw, making her face flush.

"_Score one fo' Team Tigresa."_ She muttered to her sister speechlessly.

"_Yea, yea. I've __still got two."_ Mydnyte retorted.

"_Man, fuck you! Why you always gotta ruin my joy?"_ Tigresa shouted in her head telepathically.

"_Cause it's fun. Laugh. It's funny, goddamnit."_ Mydnyte said.

"_You make me sick." _Tigresa spat.

"You guys wanna tour? We've got lots of time." Pyro meowed, walking toward the shore.

"Why not? Come on." Tigresa dragged her sister out of the water, climbed up the pier, tossed their stuff, and pulled out a capsule. She pushed the button, and purple metallic Jaguar Convertible popped onto the sand. Mydnyte took their stuff, loaded it in the trunk, and pushed Pyro to the car.

"How- you- car- wha?–" Gumball stuttered, shaking his head.

"Ancient Philly secret, baby." Tigresa said victoriously. Pyro shrugged and got in the driver seat, across from Gumball. The girls sat in the back seat.

"_I can't believe the motha-fuckers are drivin' our car." _Tigresa thought crossly.

"_Chill out, dude. Just breathe, nothing will happen to the car." _Mydnyte said, trying to comfort her.

"_Woosa, woo__sa." _ Tigresa thought, calming down a little. Pyro started the car and drove down the shore and into the city. They had been traveling for 2 hours, seeing all the main sights Elmore had to offer. The wind blew through their fur as the four cats drove to their final stop, The Elmore Jazz Café.

"Elmore Jazz Café? Man, that's the most romantic spot in town. Where do you want to take them next, Make Out-"Gumball tried to say. Pyro's paw cut off the last part of his sentence.

"Shut up, dude." Pyro said sharply, silencing his brother.

"Fine, we will settle this like men. I'll sue you!" Gumball said.

"I'll sue you!" Pyro said.

"I'll sue you again!" Gumball yelled.

"I'll sure you again!" Pyro retorted.

"I'll counter-sue you!" Gumball spat.

"And I'll counter-sue you!" Pyro yelled. The two started slap fighting like a bunch of little girls.

"Score two fo' skepticism, told you they shouldn't drive the car." Tigresa muttered sharply.

"For once in my life, I actually agree with you." Mydnyte said.

"No score two for skepticism, let's go inside." Pyro said, walking with Gumball inside.

"_I'm stil__l keepin' that score two." _Tigresa snarled, following the three cats inside.

The lights were dimmed down to a mellow black-pink, jazz playing from the band members on stage. A bar sat aways across from the stage, were the bartender she-cat was serving drinks. "Oh, hiya!" She had golden Bengal fur, with silvery-black hair and bright neon-green eyes.

"Hi, Vegas. Meet Mydnyte and Tigresa. They're here new to Elmore." Pyro said, introducing the two she-cats.

"Ah, new cats, welcome to Elmore. Are they special cats of yours?" Vegas asked, looking at Pyro.

"W-what, no. We're just giving them a tour." Gumball said, quickly covering for his brother.

"Oh alright." Vegas said, looking at the toms suspiciously.

"How 'bout we order some drinks?" Mydnyte suggested.

"Good idea." Tigresa said, trying to cover up the awkward moment that just passed.

"I'll have a Sea Breeze with a lime slice." Pyro said.

"I'll have a Kamikaze with a lime slice." Gumball said.

"I'll have a Champagne cocktail with a raspberry garnish." Tigresa said.

"I'll have a Cosmopolitan with a lime and lemon wedge." Mydnyte said.

"Coming right up." Vegas said, getting the drinks together. Once she did, the show started. She started juggling liquids and cups in a rhythmic and coordinated way as she made their drinks. Tigresa and Mydnyte stared in awe, they had never seen something like that before. Once the show ended, four drinks were placed before them.

"Enjoy." Vegas said before walking away.

"Maybe Elmore ain't so bad after all." Tigresa said before taking a sip of her drink. Mydnyte nodded in agreement, tapping her foot to the beat of the jazz in the backround. Gumball nodded slightly, leaning over to give Tigresa a kiss on her cheek. Tigresa's eyes widened at the sudden contact.

"_Score 10 __thousand fo' Team Tigresa." _She said to Mydnyte. Mydnyte smirked and gave Pyro a kiss on his cheek, making his face flushed.

"_Score 100 thousand for Team Mydnyte." _She said to Tigresa. Tigresa spun Gumball around, and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"_Sc__ore 1 million fo' Team Tigresa."_ Mydnyte just rolled her eyes and smiled, thinking of the wonderful day she had in Elmore.


	2. The First Day

The following is a non-profit, fan-based fanfiction. The Amazing World of Gumball, Gumball characters and Gumball episodes all belong to Ben Bocquelet, James Lamont, Jon Foster and Cartoon Network. Please support the official release.

Chris: Lol second chappy!  
>Lauryn: Yup. But no reviews... REVIEW GODDAMNIT!<br>Chris: I got it. *puts on Oprah mask* I'M OPRAH FUCKER! REVIEW GODDAMNIT!  
>Gumball: *falls out<br>Pyro: Goddamn.  
>Lauryn: Goddamn is correct.<br>Chris: I think goddamn is the word of the day.  
>All: *monotone: Yay...<br>Lauryn: Review, please. It's our first fic here, so be nice!

* * *

><p>It was Mydnyte and Tigresa's first day at Elmore Jr. High School. The two sisters walked in with Gumball and Pyro, excited and apprehensive on what would happen that day.<p>

Mydnyte was wearing a white spaghetti strap top that came just above her navel, with gold and blue-purple camo pants; a gold chain necklace with a shining, color changing neon lightning bolt charm. She also wore silver combat boots with the gold initials of 'MS' glowing on them. Her shoulder strap bag was black, the strap deep violet. On her right paw was a camo fingerless glove, and a black fedora hat with a feather donned her head, hiding part of her side-swept bang.

Tigresa was wearing a deep blue strapless halter top with simple matching cameo pants. She also had black combat boots with the silver initials 'TS' glowing on them. On her left paw was a matching fingerless camo glove, and a cute, tan hat hid her swept bang. A neon lightning bolt charm hung from a blood red leather collar, matching her shoulder bag. A gold cat-tag hung with her initials 'TS' next to the charm.

"What do you think is going to happen today?" Mydnyte asked nervously.

"I have no idea. All I know as that somebody's gon' get they ass whopped." Tigresa said, confident and strong. Mydnyte flattened her ears, slightly envying her sister's confidence.

"Don't worry, the Elmore kids are nice." Pyro said, breaking Mydnyte from her thoughts. Mydnyte was filled with new confidence as the four walked into the classroom of misfit students.

"Most of them, anyway." Gumball added. Screams and yells rang out as paper flew every which way.

"It's a goddamn war-zone in here." Tigresa said, ready to join in the madness. Just as she was about to hurl herself into battle, the teacher, a cloud hybrid, walked into the room, silencing all the students.

"Quiet! We are welcoming two new students. Say hello to Tigresa and Mydnyte Spice. I'm Mr. Small, the guidance/therapist teacher. Feel free to sit anywhere."

The group of cats ran to a vacant table, Tigresa shooting death glares at some obnoxious teenage boys watching her curvy figure. Mr. Small wrote on the blackboard in big bold letters: **HONESTY**.

Gumball gulped, sliding to the ground. "No, no no no... no. No... no..."

Tigresa rubbed her temples, currently annoyed by everything around her.

Pyro shrugged, then fell asleep slightly as Mr. Small started to do the extremely long copyright.

Mydnyte stared at the board blankly, watching as he dribbled on and on...

* * *

><p>Mydnyte walked into the lunchroom, Pyro at one side, Tigresa and Gumball on the other. The group of teen cats found an empty table, and settled for lunch there. "I made sandwiches!" Tigresa smiled, whipping out a bundle of subs. The aqua cat licked his lips, tearing through the paper to devour the submarine. Pyro rolled his eyes at his brother's insane hunger, taking a sandwich for himself. As he bit into the food, he mumbled, "Mmm, this is fantastic! Good as gourmet; what's in it?"<p>

"Quality salmon, choice crab, premier shrimp, prime seafood, select condiments and special Spices. I call it The Deep Sea Sub." Tigresa went down her list proudly, taking a bite of her own.

Gumball spat out his current mouthful, jumping away from the table. Mydnyte and Pyro flew back, fur raised.

"What?" The tiger-cat yowled, springing up with her tail bristling.

"You eat your family?" Gumball's eyes widened, his tail fluffed out, his arms stretched up in the air.

Pyro animysticly fell over, his eyes blank and a sweatdrop on the side of his head. "Aah, falling."

"No, damnit." Mydnyte snapped, facepalming. "She grows her own herbs and stuff, not cats. Jeez, what do they teach you at Elmore?"

"Sorry. It's really good, though. Honestly." Gumball sat back down, allowing the others to enjoy their lunch.

The group chatted, laughing and joking like old friends. A rainbow cloud strolled up to them, his eyes darting to his new targets. Mydnyte rolled her golden eyes, tensing her shoulders as the cloud's cocky aura slapped her in the face. His dark eyes settled on the flame she-cat as his elbow reached in between Pyro and Mydnyte, blocking the dark tangerine tomcat from view.

"Shove off, Tobias!" The orange feline yelled, starting to flip out at the cloud.

"Hey, baby. What's up? I see you're new here, and I'm Tobias." He flexed his arm, showing off a muscleless limb.

"What do you want?" Her reply was arctic as she sighed lazily, she flicked her tail out of the way as he tried to stroke it.

"I wanna give you a tour, see the sights." Tobias rubbed her shoulder, trailing it up and down her arm sexily. Mydnyte leapt up, whipping her paw across his cheek. Tobias doubled over to his side, gripping his cheek tenderly, causing everyone's attention to be diverted to the current fight.

A banana waddled up to the cloud, then pummeled Mydnyte's leg with his small fists. "Don't worry! I got her! I got her! Back it up, cat!" Tobias sighed, facepalming.

*20 minutes later...*

The banana was getting awkwardly tired. "Back... it up... from... Tobias... I got her... I got her... I don't got her..." The banana passed out on Mydnyte's shoe, making everyone sweatdrop.

Shrugging, the cat nudged him away, facing the rainbow puff. His eyes returned to the old fire, then he gave a mutter, "No chick turns down all this." Tobias swatted Gumball out of his way, reaching Tigresa. He leaned over, his hand reaching her ass.

"Oh, hell naw, stupid motherfucka!" The tiger-cat yowled in a southern type style. Her foot crescent-kicked his arm away as she leaped up, acknowledging the sharp crack of his now-broken arm. She jumped up, landing a front kick at his face, then side kicking him away. He crashed into a pillar, flakes of plaster sprinkling across his face.

He stood, swiping off the bits, yelled, "FUCKING BITCHES!" and charged at the she-cats. Mydnyte dodged to the side, her claws scraping his face. Blood dripped down his cheek, dripping to the floor as she pushed him forward.

Tigresa's foot slid out to slip the cloud, her eyes curiously mischievous. "I'm just gon' trip you here, see?"

He flew at least ten feet, considering his speed, and crashed into the lunch counters. A dazed moan escaped his face as he passed out on the spot. Cheers filled the lunchroom as the students congratulated the victorious cats.

Mydnyte gave a loud laugh, knuckle-pounding Tigresa's paw. Pyro and Gumball raced over to the girls, teasing the rainbow jock from where he was passed out.

A ghost girl floated over, with an antlered peanut. Gumball jumped up, cringing as a blush swirled his cheeks. "Don't hurt me, Carrie!"

"That was awesome, you guys." The phantom girl mused, glancing at Tobias, then at Gumball who fainted from her supernatural gaze. Pyro muttered an inaudible curse at the cat.

"Thanks, we used to do stuff like that all the time back in Philly." Tigresa nudged Mydnyte, urging her back to the old times. The flame cat shrugged modestly catching old memories of fighting in the streets of South Philly.

"That's cool. I'm Carrie, by the way, and that's Penny. We'll show you around Elmore." Carrie nodded to the tomcats. "Gumball's plain weird, but Pyro's cool."

"Yea." Mydnyte felt her cheeks flush with pink as Tigresa meowed with laughter. Shoving the tiger-cat, Mydnyte nodded to her two new acquaintances, and followed the two tomcats to their next class.

Walking through the halls, they reached Miss Simian's class for a lecture of her distant ancestors in History. Tigresa was playing on her iPhone, updating her status on Facebook, headphones in her ears. Gumball was snoring, and Pyro was dozing off. Mydnyte doodled an epic battle scene of two shadowy cats, she saw it in an epiphany once when she was little.

Tobias came into the room, a cast on his arm, which was in a sling, and a bandage over his red, bruised, bloody nose. He flipped off the flame cat, and went over to Penny. The antlered peanut blushed slightly, inching away from the jock puff. Deep down inside, she really liked the arrogant cloud. The more she thought about it, the deeper her blush became. Gumball watched as Penny blushed deeper and deeper until he thought her face would be fully red.

The bell rang loudly, and all the students ran out, trampling Miss Simian. The group of cats followed suit, stepping over the flattened baboon. Pyro and Gumball went to their lockers, pushing in their books. "Am I glad it's Spring Break."

"Ditto to that." Pyro nodded, walking outside with his brother, and rabbit sister, Anais.

Gumball and Pyro simultaneously blushed as Mydnyte and Tigresa both blew kisses to them. Anais raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Gumball shrugged, his face still red.

Anais wasn't convinced. "Riiiiiight..."

Pyro led his siblings to the bus stop, gave Anais five dollars, and ran off with Gumball. "HEY!"

The tomcats kept running till they reached Mydnyte and Tigresa.

"*pant...pant* Hi." Gumball panted, gasping for air.

"We're going to Vegas for Spring Break. Wanna come?" Tigresa asked, batting her eyes. Mydnyte sweatdropped.

Gumball's eyes widened. "O-o-of c-c-course!" He stuttered, grabbing Pyro, nodding vigorously.

"Come over to our place around nine-ish, spend the night, then we'll leave early." Mydnyte handed them a slip of paper with their numbers.

"Okay. See ya then." Pyro nodded, then they both blushed as the she-cats planted kisses on their cheeks.

"See ya." Tigresa nodded, jumped into the Jaguar, then drove off with Mydnyte.

"I'M DRIVIN' MY CAR AGAIN, MOTHAFUCKAS!"


	3. Throw the Cheese!

The following is a non-profit, fan-based fanfiction. The Amazing World of Gumball, Gumball characters and Gumball episodes all belong to Ben Bocquelet, James Lamont, Jon Foster and Cartoon Network. Please support the official release.

Chris: Third chappy! Review, goddamnit!  
>Pyro: Isn't it illegal for four 16-year-old cats to drive cross-country to Las Vegas?<br>Tigresa: We did drink, didn't we?  
>Vegas: I made them nonalcoholic.<br>Mydnyte: Tigresa drinks anyway.  
>Tigresa: *downs ten bottles of vodka* With da panda hat... *acts all loopsy<br>Gumball: Dear Lord.  
>Tigresa: *snaps back to normal* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY? I love you, but WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?<br>Gumball: Uhh... Nothing! I love you!  
>Tigresa: That's better. Review!<p>

* * *

><p>Mydnyte fell onto the couch backwards over the arm, kicking her feet back. "Spring Break, finally!"<p>

"I know, right? We just gotta wait for the toms to get here, then we can leave." Tigresa said, placing her bag by the door with Mydnyte's.

"Packed up everything, we can just chill now." Mydnyte said, totally relaxed. Tigresa was playing Angry Birds on her iPhone as she waited for them, reaching up to the **final **level. Just as she was about to beat it, their doorbell rung, signaling the toms' arrival.

"That must be them now." Mydnyte said, walking to the door. Tigresa followed, slightly upset she didn't pass. The two toms stood in the doorway, awaiting permission to enter with heavy suitcases of their own.

"Hiya. Can we come in?" Pyro asked.

"Of course, come right in." Mydnyte said, moving out of the way for their entry, signaling to set down their load. The tomcats set their bags at the door as she instructed.

"Hey Gumball, wanna play X-Box Kinect?" Tigresa asked as Gumball put his bag down, batting her eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Gumball answered, already knowing what would happen as he followed her up the stairs.

_No sex, lemon, or lime. _Mydnyte said to her.

_Damnit. _Tigresa said back, walking into the game room. Mydnyte was now downstairs, alone with Pyro. Mydnyte tossed herself onto the couch, accidentally falling on Pyro.

"Aah! Sorry Pyro!" She squealed, jumping off the flame colored cat. His three-toned, sea-green eyes were sparkling with humor.

"Try that again." Pyro said temptingly, resting his gray arms at his sides, waiting for her to leap on him. Mydnyte shrugged, puzzled, and tossed herself onto his lap. This time, Pyro's strong arms wrapped around Mydnyte's body, clenching her arms to her body. "Get offa me!" She laughed, kicking her legs playfully.

"Nah, you're too sexy to let go." Pyro breathed huskily in her ear, licking the thin flesh. Mydnyte blushed, and fell over onto the couch as Pyro let her go. His face hovered an inch above Mydnyte's, his blue downed mohawk slightly brushing against her tight ebony curls. His deep cyan-green mixed pools stared intently into her gold ones. Pyro pinned Mydnyte's arms under her head, then leaned down to breath in her ear, "Can I show you something?"

"Why not?" She purred, snaking her legs around his waist. Pyro stroked Mydnyte's hair softly, then kissed her. His lips were soft, and he slid his tongue into her mouth. His tail wrapped around Mydnyte's leg, pulling it closer to his body. His paw caressed her breast gently, eliciting a moan from her lips. Mydnyte's paws ran along his chiseled chest to his pulsing erection. She slipped her paw into his pants, roughly fondling his member. He gritted his teeth, hissing in pleasure. Mydnyte mewled as Pyro's paw slipped into her pants to tease her heat. She bucked her hips upward, and he pushed a finger into her. Mydnyte wailed with pleasure, wanting more, but Pyro pulled away from her. She flattened her ears in embarrassment, but Pyro came behind her, whispering, "Maybe later." He kissed Mydnyte's cheek, heading into the Wii room. Blushing heavily, she followed.

_Damn, I'm starting to act like Tigresa. She's starting to look like the one who has some class. _She thought shamefully. She walked inside the Wii room and saw something unexpected. Tigresa and Gumball were all over each other, passionately making out with each other.

"Goddamnit, Tigresa. I told you no lemon or lime!" Mydnyte shouted, covering her eyes.

"Gumball, show some dignity!" Pyro said, shielding his eyes.

"Ah, what the hell? Why did you just walk in on us like that?" Tigresa asked.

"We thought you were playing Wii!" Mydnyte said back.

"Don't get mad at me. More than likely, you were having a lime of your own." Tigresa spat. Mydnyte flattened her ears in embarrassment; the words she said were true.

"Yea, yea. You guys hungry?" Mydnyte asked the toms.

They nodded, following the she-cats to the kitchen. Tigresa tipped her head to one side, then smiled as her sister tossed over her apron. "Baked Mac-N-Cheese?"

"Coolio! Get the cheese!" Tigresa punched in a long code number on a keypad, scanned her paw, recited her name, opened a door under the sink, then climbed into a slide that slid them down to the room. Gumball and Pyro stared at the spot she disappeared in, then followed as Mydnyte pushed them in.

Gumball fell, then smacked onto a cold steel floor as the flame she-cat landed on a trampoline with Pyro. His face and front of his body was red again, like last time. "Just like last time; I thought you were a goner. But you're okay. Where are we?"

They were in a large room, with the walls covered in red, orange, yellow, white and every color mixed in between. "It's Tigresa's Cheese Room."

"Cheese Room?" the brothers asked simultaneously.

"She's serious when it comes to her Mac-N-Cheese. You in there, Tigresa!" Mydnyte called into the seemingly endless room. Tigresa's head popped from a giant pile of cheese in the middle of the room.

"It's called the Golden Cheese Supreme. Lug this stuff upstairs." She said, handing them a slightly smaller pile of cheese.

"Is this all of it?" Pyro asked.

"No. So far we got parmesan, cheddar, sharp cheddar, extra sharp cheddar, Canadian cheddar, marble cheddar, pepper jack, pepper jack-parmesan marble, pepper jack-cheddar marble, basket cheese, Yorkshire cheese, Colby jack, King River Gold, provolone, American, Swiss, Finlandia Swiss, American Swiss, Swiss-cheddar marble, Cougar Gold, and mozzarella-cheddar marble." She said, going off a long, receipt-like list.

"I don't know, it sounds like all of them to me." Gumball said, trying to carry some of it.

"It's not. The last one I need is the secret ingredient cheese. It's hidden deep inside this place. Could take me a while to find it. In the meantime, get the cheese upstairs, set out the macaroni, boil some water, and get out a baking pan and a giant bowl and spoon set." Tigresa said. Nodding, the other three cats took the cheese and put it upstairs. Once they left, Tigresa set off on her quest, walking through every spot in the maze of cheese. She avoided every trap that she set along the way. 20 minutes later, she had passed through 45 different sections before she made it to the giant steel door that held the secret ingredient cheese, the Golden Mozzarella. She punched in an even longer code on a keypad, scanned her body, and recited her name with every single middle name and nickname she had. The giant door swung open, revealing a vault-like space. Inside was a treasury of Golden Mozzarella bars that looked like pure gold. It was a sight to behold and glorify. Just gazing upon the legendary cheese could make one's life complete. All she took from one of them was a single slice before the door teleported her back to the kitchen, placing it gently in her apron pocket.

"What took you so long?" Gumball asked, his stomach starting to speak to him.

"Patience, unworthy one" Tigresa said with an ominous, Medieval voice.

"You got the secret ingredient cheese, didn't you?" Mydnyte asked, not surprised at all.

"Yes I did sister Spice. Now, be gone with thee while I prepare the meal." She said, pointing to the door. Once they left, Tigresa got right to work. She boiled the macaroni as she vigorously chopped the cheese into slices. Once the macaroni and cheese slicing was done, she placed them all in the bowl with some butter and some milk, beginning to stir away. After about 10 minutes, she poured the cheesy mixture into the baking pan. Then, ever so carefully, she placed the slice of Golden Mozzarella on top of the mixture. It glowed a vibrant golden color as she sprinkled the special seasoning on it. Right as the glow reached its maximum brightness, she placed the pan into the oven, wait 15 minutes to let it cook.

15 minutes later, she took the perfectly golden dish out of the oven, taking it out to the hungry cats. She gave each of them a slice before taking one herself. She and Mydnyte watched as the toms took their first bite. Their faces froze in pure awe as they slowly chewed each bite, savoring the perfect cheesy flavor.

"Now THIS is amazing." They said simultaneously.

"What is that secret ingredient you were talking about?" Gumball asked.

"That ain't for you to know." She said, her voice finally returning to normal. Gumball's ears drooped, slightly offended she didn't tell him.

"Don't feel bad. It's a family secret even I don't know." Mydnyte said.

"That's 'cause you don't cook." Tigresa said.

"Well that's true." Mydnyte said, eating the last of her slice. Once the cats finished eating, Tigresa and Mydnyte went into their separate rooms. The toms followed their girlfriends, and soon the cats fell asleep, ready for the day ahead of them.


	4. Viva, Las Vegas

The following is a non-profit, fan-based fanfiction. The Amazing World of Gumball, Gumball characters and Gumball episodes all belong to Ben Bocquelet, James Lamont, Jon Foster and Cartoon Network. Please support the official release.

Mydnyte: ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!  
>Tigresa: Get in the goddamn car.<br>Gumball: I liked the Mac-N-Cheese. It was good.  
>Tigresa: Good?<br>Mydnyte: Uh-oh.  
>Tigresa: Good?<br>Mydnyte: Now you've done it.  
>Tigresa: GOOD?<br>Mydnyte: Aw, jeez, here we go.  
>Tigresa: *drabbles on angrily about how her Mac-N-Cheese is way better than good<br>Gumball: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!  
>Pyro: Review, please?<p>

* * *

><p>Mydnyte shook Pyro awake, changing into her regular clothes. "Huh? What?"<p>

"It's time to leave." She nodded to the window, where the sky was dark.

Pyro looked at the clock. "It's 12:30 am-"

"Which is the perfect time to leave, so let's get a move on. Tigresa cooked some breakfast sandwiches, so let's go." Mydnyte pulled him out of bed, then went downstairs. Gumball was on the couch, fully dressed, dozing silently.

"Yo Spice Cat." Tigresa called, packing their food into a lunch bag. Mydnyte shook awake Gumball, who shook all the sleep from his head and sat up slowly. Tigresa walked in, picking up her bag and holding their food.

"Wake up Gumball, it's time to go." She said.

"Wa, what?" he asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"It's ok, you can sleep in the car." Mydnyte said, walking outside to the car with Pyro. Tigresa and Gumball followed. Tigresa shoved their stuff in the trunk and kept the lunch bag and cup of hazelnut coffee in her paw. The cats piled into the car; Pyro and Mydnyte in the back, Gumball in shotgun, and Tigresa in the driver seat.

"Ah'ight guys, we gon' to Las Vegas!" she cheered, stomping her foot on the gas pedal. The car zoomed off out of Elmore and on its way to Vegas. The road opened to a wide highway, where the warm spring breeze whistled in their ears.

* * *

><p>8 12 hours later, the cats were in the state of Ohio, wide awake and as bright as the sun shining above them. Tigresa blared her loud collection of Nicki Minaj and hardcore rap.

"Hey Tigresa, remember when we were kids and we always wanted to go to Las Vegas in a car like this? And could you turn down the goddamn rap?" Mydnyte asked over the sound of the wind and music.

"Hell yea, I'd never forget! And hell no! I won't." Tigresa answered, reminiscing the old times. Tigresa sped down the almost empty highway at great speed, automatically killing another hour of travel time.

"Tigresa, I don't think you should be driving so fast." Gumball warned.

"I'll be just fine." Tigresa said, continuing to speed along.

"I think Gumball's right. What if the cops come?" Mydnyte asked.

"Will ya'll relax? I ain't scared of no po-po." She waved her paw dismissively. She thought she was in the clear when she heard the sound of the Ohio highway patrol.

"Oh man, they got us. The Five-O got us, dude. We're gonna spend Spring Break in jail." Mydnyte said as they pulled over.

"Game over, man, GAME OVER!" Gumball began panicking.

A gray tabby in an officer uniform came up to the car door with a notebook in his hand. He had silver Ray-Bans which shone in the sun.

"License and registration, please." He muttered to the teens. Tigresa fumbled in the glove compartment, then pulled out her papers. He read them over, and gave them back, along with four airplane passes. "Where you kids headed?"

"Vegas. Gam–mmph!" Mydnyte slapped her tail over Tigresa's mouth, then finished: "Visiting relatives."

"All right, take these. Go to the Zapfino Airport, and say that Azure sent you. You'll get a private jet straight to Vegas."

"Thank you, but why are you helping us?"

"Cause I do that to the first people I find. Have fun." He lowered his glasses, showing entrancing blue eyes, then sped away in his car.

"Okay, so hit that exit there." Gumball pointed to the next exit sign, where a small airport was off the ramp. Tigresa sped down the extra-curvy ramp, then skidded to a halt across the dirt near the place. Airplanes shot up into the sky and down onto the runway as they carried passengers to and fro. The cats jumped out of the car, and took their suitcases out of the trunk. When they had their stuff, Tigresa pushed a button under the dashboard, turning the car back into a capsule. She gripped it tightly, pushing it into a pouch on the collar around her neck. Mydnyte led the cats to the building, where people were running around, trying to catch their flights.

The lady at the desk was busily typing some paperwork. She was a golden-furred she-cat, with purple hair and silver eyes.

"Welcome to The Zapfino Airport, how may I help you?" She meowed, not looking up from her work.

"One flight to Las Vegas, please? Azure sent us." Tigresa spread the passes onto the counter, where the lady looked them over, and stood up, giving them back.

"Follow me, please." She led them behind the counter, and into an empty broom closet. She pushed a button, which made them shoot upward in an aqua suction tunnel. "Vegas, huh? Gonna do some gambling? Other stuff? Well take these." She handed them four black rocks. "These will morph to anything you need them to."

"Alright." Mydnyte nodded, then she, Pyro and Tigresa facepalmed as Gumball was sucked upwards by his feet.

"Goddamnit!"

"We're here." The suction stopped, and Gumball fell on his face on the cold steel floor, again, turning his face red.

"Goddamnit! This is becoming excessive!" Gumball hissed, rubbing his cheeks. Tigresa gave both of his cheeks a kiss, which seemed to make them redder.

They were on a landing pad, where a jet was on the giant red 'JL' symbol. Cats took their bags, loaded them on the plane, then raced away.

"Take this card. Say Marci sent you when you get to The Cosmopolitan. See you later. And you can keep the plane." Marci pushed them toward the plane, which they jumped on.

"Why the hell are all these people sending us places, and– that's a nice plane..." Gumball sighed, staring at the interior.

The cats walked in and stared in awe at the beautiful jet. The cream and brown walls were bright against the sunlight brought in by the windows. In front of two cream colored seats was a shining birch-wood desk that was held up by clear legs, perfect for putting laptops on. There was also a bright green couch next to a row of windows. Every seat had fluffy green and black pillows and there were scattered shining birch-wood tables held up by glass legs. There was a flat-screen t.v. right in front of the green couch and the plane had scattered cream colored outlets.

Mydnyte leaped onto the fluffy couch, tossing a pillow at Pyro. She smirked, then threw another at Tigresa from behind. She dove under the table, watching as Tigresa began to choke the flame-colored tom. "Gah! Tigresa!" She laughed, pulling her sister off and sat her down, pouring her a tall glass of champagne.

_'Please be seated, the plane will now takeoff.'_

"Chillax, cat. Have a drink." Mydnyte gave her the cool glass, then relaxed as she watched the ground disappear from under them as they shot straight upward. They flew into the clouds, then the sun sank behind the clouds slowly as night approached.

Mydnyte did some research from her MacBook Air, looking at the nice hotel. Pyro smiled, then blushed as Mydnyte whispered, "This'll be a fun trip, right?"

"Yea." Pyro nodded, kissed her lips softly, then went to the window.

Gumball and Tigresa were asleep, wrapped in each others arms with a half-empty glass bottle of vodka next to them as the plane flew smoothly across the nighttime sky. Mydnyte looked up their hotel, and saw the nice rooms they were to stay in. Pyro gazed out the window, then saw it.

"Guys, guys! We're here!" The lights of Vegas shone brightly in the dark night.

"Where?" Gumball sat up, not pulling away from Tigresa.

"Welcome to Las Vegas!"


	5. A Filler Chapter

The following is a non-profit, fan-based fanfiction. The Amazing World of Gumball, Gumball characters and Gumball episodes all belong to Ben Bocquelet, James Lamont, Jon Foster and Cartoon Network. Please support the official release.

Chris: Ooh! Vegas Time!  
>Lauryn: Why am I friends with you?<br>Chris: Cuuuuzzzz I'm awesome.

Pyro: Nice.

Tigresa: Vegas Time!  
>Mydnyte: That's been said.<br>All except Tigresa: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!  
>Tigresa: Shut the hell up!<br>Gumball: That's what she said.  
>All except Tigresa: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

* * *

><p>Pyro nodded, and all four cats stared in awe at the Legendary Las Vegas Strip. The plane landed in the heliport pad above the 53 story hotel were the cats were staying, The Cosmopolitan. A black cat in a red and gold doorman uniform walked out from a door. Mydnyte went up to the tom and gave him the card that was given to them.<p>

"Marci sent us." She said, handing it to him. He examined it thoroughly with his piercing emerald eyes.

"Follow me." He gave it back to her, walking through the door to the floor below them. The five cats took their luggage and followed him. Once they got to their room, another moment of awe appreciation followed.

The cream colored walls glowed with the light brought in by the windows. When they first walked in, they saw the washer/dryer unit. As they went further along, they were greeted with a spacious area. The white-wood kitchen to their left held sub-zero refrigeration and state of the art cooking appliances. They walked further along and saw a deep blue couch with golden pillows. In front of that couch had a whitewood table and a swing down flat-screen t.v. The two toms went to explore the channels they had while Mydnyte and Tigresa went to the next door. Inside was a bedroom with creamy white wall that had dark blue trim. A king-sized bed matched the walls. Tigresa went further and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my god!" she gasped loudly.

"Tigresa! What happened?" Mydnyte asked, rushing in to see what was wrong.

"That's a nice shower." Tigresa answered in a voice barely higher than a whisper, pointing to the glass double shower feature in front of them.

"Tigresa, you're getting worked up over nothing– that is a nice shower." Mydnyte facepalmed, then stared, staring at the large double shower. She looked behind her and saw a perfect cream colored Jacuzzi with golden faucets against the silver walls of the bathroom.

"That's a cool Jacuzzi." Mydnyte said.

"You're right, that is." Tigresa said, walking out to the living room with Mydnyte trailing behind her.

"Guys, we goin' to have a bit of a fight." Tigresa said.

"What would we fight about?" Gumball asked.

"'Bout who gets this awesome couch." Tigresa said, pointing to the plump deep blue furniture.

"Why would we fight?" Pyro asked.

"Cause... I CALL IT!" Tigresa said, flopping down.

"There is room for two on this couch." Pyro noticed.

"Fine, we will settle this like adults–!" Mydnyte started, starting a slap fight with Gumball and Pyro. Tigresa took an awkwardly large pillow and threw it at them.

"I've settled this. Gumball gets the couch with me." She said.

"Oh yea!" Gumball said.

"Then where are we going to sleep?" Pyro asked.

"In the king sized bed next door." Tigresa said, pointing to the door.

"Whoo!" Pyro and Mydnyte said, placing their bags in the room next door. All four cats went out of one of the sliding doors and discovered the giant terrace that wrapped around the suite.

"Whoa." They all said in unison, watching the view of the busy Vegas strip.

"I'm sure you'll find the suite to your liking. My name is Shadow, don't be afraid to call if you need anything." The black tom said, setting a manilla folder on the table with four cards and a wad of money, before walking out of the suite and closing the door.

Tigresa took it to a dresser, and shoved it into the back of the bottom drawer, shrugging. Walking inside to the kitchen, she took out a set of bottles and glasses and started to make them some drinks.

"I didn't know you were a bartender." Gumball said.

"There's a lot you don't know 'bout me." Tigresa winked at Gumball, making him blush, juggling the glasses and bottles to make exotic martinis. After about five minutes, four martinis were in front of them, each with small fruit garnishes.

"Try it, tell me what you think." Tigresa said. The three each took a sip and marveled at the strange fruit flavor.

"Where did you get this recipe?" Pyro asked.

"From Cuba." She said calmly.

"How did you get to Cuba?" Gumball asked.

"Again, there's a lot you don't know 'bout me." Tigresa said, drinking her own martini.

Mydnyte nodded as Gumball stared at her. "There's a lot of stuff I don't know about her, and vice-versa."

"Soo... you guys wanna hit the Strip? Shadow left us some stuff." Pyro pointed to the wad of cash and I.D. cards. The four cats exchanged glances, and Mydnyte divided up to money, and gave them each a card. Mydnyte pulled a grappling hook and a bow out of her backpack, went to the terrace, then shot it across to the fountain. It hooked onto the top, and the rope began to get wet.

"Get your bathing suits on now, and leave the stuff. We're goin' swimmin'." She got dressed into her bikini, and waited for her comrades to get out, made everyone grab the T-bar. Without a second guess, she smirked, then kicked off the glass, making them fly across to the shooting water. Gumball screamed, while Tigresa gave an evil laugh. Mydnyte rolled her eyes, then cringed as Gumball lost his grip, and flew down 50 feet, smacking his face on the shallow water/bottom of the pool, and he sat up, his face red.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! GODDAMNIT!" Gumball wailed, crying hysterically. Pyro patted his shoulder. The two sisters landed right in front of them, causing an awkward splash. Water flew in all directions as they settled in the cool water. The cats started swimming in the Vegas Strip fountain. Tigresa jumped on Gumball's back, thrusting them under the water.

"Gah!" Gumball screamed as his face went under. Tigresa laughed in pure amusement. Mydnyte purred as she watched the two lovers kiss in the clear water. Pyro came up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Wanna try something like that?" He breathed sexily in her ear, sending hot shivers down her spine, even in the cold water. Mydnyte purred as his lips connected with hers, running her paws in his downed mohawk. Their brief, blissful moment was broken by Tigresa's adventurous squeal. She stood on a ledge, about to dive in the 37' deep water. She did a front flip swan dive off of it before bellyflopping into the water below, her attempt successful. A neat splash followed suit, and light applause. She shot upward, cheering. Mydnyte tossed her two pills. Tigresa smiled, swallowed one, then forced the other down Gumball's throat. He choked, but swallowed it, and swam over. Mydnyte took one of the bittersweet tablets, then gave one to Pyro. "Time for diving."

She went to the 50' deep water, and pushed in the two Wattersons. Pyro dove straight in, while Gumball... you get the point. Tigresa followed, and Mydnyte, and saw glitters of silver and gold. The two turned around and saw people were throwing coins into the fountain, cheering loudly at the dives that have been made. Eagerly, Tigresa went up to the ledge again. This time when she dived, she ducked and dodged through the jolts of water that shot upward, making more people throw coins in the fountain. She landed with another neat splash and dove down to retrieve the coins.

"I could be a tourist attraction." She said happily with a huge handful of coins in her paws.

"If we continue this, we'll be rich by the end of the night." Gumball purred, standing pressed against Tigresa. Tigresa swam up again and repeated the process about 15 more times, making it rain gold and silver.

"You... wanna hit the Strip now...?" Pyro panted, filling a sack with coins.

"Maybe later." Mydnyte sighed, taking the bag of money. Tigresa nodded, panting from her performance. Tigresa hit a button on the T-Bar, making the four cats travel back up to their suite.


	6. The Spice Life

The following is a non-profit, fan-based fanfiction. The Amazing World of Gumball, Gumball characters and Gumball episodes all belong to Ben Bocquelet, James Lamont, Jon Foster and Cartoon Network. Please support the official release.

Lauryn: Agent Casino Stuff.

Chris: What?

Lauryn: Dunno, ask them.

Pyro: Illogical.

Gumball: Wow.

Mydnyte: I love a man in smarts.

Tigresa: Get the goddamn money, we're movin' out!

Chris: Wonderful. Spy stuff comes in here people. Meet Rookie, General Tigerblaze (real name being Katuro), and Starlight.

* * *

><p>Tigresa picked up the wad of money on the coffee table, and divvied it up between them. "Okay, we've got 75000 bucks, an endless line of casinos, and 5 hours to kill."<p>

The tiger-cat was wearing a slim sapphire blue, strapless dress with dark teal pinstripes. Her onyx hair was pulled into a ponytail and streaked with sapphire blue, her long bang swept to the left. She also had a sapphire-topaz-silver ring, dark teal armbands, dark teal hoop earrings, sapphire knee high heeled boots, light makeup, and a pinstriped fedora hat that matched her dress.

Mydnyte was wearing a slender gold dress, also strapless with violet pinstripes. Her hair was a curly ponytail, with golden streaks, with her sleek bang swept to the right. She had a diamond-emerald-gold ring, with black armbands, violet hoops, gold and violet stilettos, and a gold and violet fedora hat.

Pyro was wearing a sky blue button-up shirt, a black and white pinstriped tie, black jeans, and sky blue and black sneakers.

Gumball was wearing a flame button-up shirt, a white and black pinstriped tie, dark blue jeans, and flame and white sneakers.

"Nice." Gumball nodded, then led the cats outside. Tigresa pulled the capsule out of her boot, and pushed the button on the top. The metallic purple Jaguar popped out, leaving Mydnyte and Tigresa to jump in the back.

"Hit the Jasmine Casino first." Pyro nodded, then sped up, driving down the Strip. After about a minute, they hit the Jasmine Casino. After opening the intricately designed glass door, they were greeted with loud noise and blasting music. The red carpet was intricately designed with thin, golden lines. Rows of slot machines squared around a giant marble layered water fountain in the shape of a jasmine flower. Roulette, Blackjack, and Poker tables scattered the inner part of the room. A few bar tables lined the outer part of the huge space. Tigresa immediately walked over to the Blackjack table, lost in a trance-like state of mind. Gumball ran over to the Roulette tables, excited and ready to win some money. Mydnyte and Pyro casually went to the slot machines.

*An hour and a half later*

The four cats regrouped near the entrance, each holding four or five awkwardly large sacks full of cash.

"I feel like Santa Claus." Tigresa muttered, hoisting the bag higher on her back. Gumball nodded, purring in amusement. Two toms in suits and dark, reflective glasses walked up to them and handed the tiger-cat a bill.

"What the hell is this for, fool?" Tigresa asked, thoroughly confused.

"You forced the casino into bankruptcy." The brown tabby tom said coldly.

"No need for these stupid disguises, anymore." The black one said. The two toms simultaneously ripped of their suits, revealing blood stained battle armor.

"Mydnyte." The tabby sneered.

"Tigerblaze." Mydnyte spat, setting her bags down.

"Tigresa." The black tom said with a cruel smile.

"Fool." Tigresa said, narrowing her eyes, shoving her bags in Gumball's arms, making him fall over.

"That's Rookie to you!" The tom shouted, waving his paws over his head.

"Well, I say fool." Tigresa sniffed, turning up her nose.

"So... I'm guessing you guys know each other?" Pyro stared at them, picking up to bags slowly. "We'll go warm up to car, put up the roof, lock all the doors, hide like kittens... and wait for it all to be over!" They ran out, screaming, taking the money with them.

"What do you want?" Mydnyte spat again, unsheathing her claws, throwing a capsule on the ground. In seconds, the two she-cats were in their normal clothes, donned also in battle armor: Mydnyte holding a long, sparkling, blood-stained machete, electric energy crackling around it. Tigresa had double diamond daggers, shining in the dimmed lights, puffs of smoke blowing from her nose and mouth.

Tigerblaze shot his paws upwards, blue-white fire shooting from his paws, green eyes flaring. Rookie clenched his paws, purple-black fire glowing in his paws, blowing from his mouth every time he took a breath.

Bystanders began to flee, running through the back doors.

"Why, we're here to kill you, my dear kitten." Tigerblaze cooed, lifting her chin to meet his gaze. She pulled away, snarling.

"There is one chance for you to live, however." Rookie mewed sweetly in Tigresa's ear.

"And what chance is that?" Tigresa growled angrily, slashing her claws angrily at his face with a snarl.

"All you have to do is take over QH, with us." Tigerblaze explained.

"Wait, what!" Mydnyte asked. Tigerblaze padded over to her, tenderly caressing her cheek.

"We still feel strongly for the two of you. Surely, you must feel the same way." Rookie said, stroking Tigresa's hair. Tigresa took his paw and flipped him over, making him land in a row of slot machines.

"Oh, hell naw!" she shouted.

"We wouldn't take you two back if you were the last two toms on Earth." Mydnyte spat, her tone genuinely cold and harsh.

"Then you will die!" Tigreblaze yowled, aiming his flaming paw at Mydnyte's face. A blast of orange fire stopped him, pushing him backward.

"Not on my watch, ya bitch!" Tigresa yowled, slicing his arm with her double daggers, leaving a red 'X' on his arm.

"You'll pay for that!" Tigerblaze snapped, sending a blast of fire in Tigresa's direction. Mydnyte blocked the mighty blast with her machete, sending it in the other direction. Rookie walked up to Tigresa, a feeling of longing reflected in his emerald eyes.

"Tigresa, this guy is crazy, just go with his plan." Rookie pleaded. His voice changed from one of longing to one of lust as he continued.

"What do you say, my sweet little kitty cat? I really do love you." Rookie meowed, planting a kiss on her cheek. Her face twisted into an expression of unimaginable hate and she swiped a paw at his face, leaving maraschino marks on his face.

"Well I don't! I ain't yo' 'sweet lil kitty cat', not no more." She scowled.

"Why not? You'll regret it." Rookie muttered, holding his cheek tenderly. His lust twisted back to taunts and sneers. She placed him in an impenetrable force field made of orange fire.

"'Cause, I got a boyfriend." She explained. She took the force field and made it fly onto Tigerblaze, knocking the two toms to the side. While they sat there dazed by the sudden motion, Mydnyte and Tigresa ran out the door and to the car.

"Open the door!" Tigresa yelled.

"Is it over?" Gumball asked in a kit-like voice.

"Yea, for now. Just open the door!" Mydnyte said. Pyro unlocked the doors, fear still gleaming in his eyes. The two she-cats got in the two front seats and Tigresa speed back to the hotel. Once there, Tigresa immediately went for the manila folder in the dresser. She opened it and stared wide eyed at what was inside.

"Mydnyte, you need to look at this." She said, slowly handing it to her. Shrugging, Mydnyte looked at the papers inside. It said that Rookie and Tigerblaze escaped from prison. Her face twisted to an expression of raw anger as she shoved the papers back into the dresser, snarling pure fury.

"Maybe we shoulda read this earlier." Gumball whimpered, stepping back. Mydnyte paced like a tiger in a cage, emotions about to explode. She stopped in front of the aqua tom, unsheathing her claws, feeling the urge to rake them over his face.

"I KNOW THAT!" Her voice roared on its own accord. "FUCK OFF!"

Gumball took a pace back, then turned, walking around the terrace, and slamming the glass door shut. Tigresa shook her head. "Nice, Spice Cat. Nice. Here I am thinkin' I got anger problems." She walked out after him, trying to comfort him. It took a few minutes, but he calmed down enough to sit in the chair in the fetal position, gripping a pillow tightly.

"Get yo' bag and call Shadow." Tigresa said, putting on her blood red shoulder bag. Mydnyte took her turquoise one and pressed the room service button on the phone.

"Room service." Shadow's serious meow greeted her.

"It's time." She said grimly.

"Go into the washing machine in your room, it's the way to QH." Shadow explained.

"The WASHING MACHINE! What the hell?" Pyro asked. Nodding, Mydnyte and Tigresa rushed to the door, the toms unmoving.

"You'll have to come with us." Tigresa explained.

"What, are you CRAZY? I'm gonna die if I go with you. I have so much to live for!" Gumball ranted dramatically.

"I agree, I don't think this is a good idea." Pyro continued, shaking his head.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice now, do we? So you just have to trust us." Tigresa snapped, growing impatient. The two she-cats made their way to the laundry area. Looking at each other, Pyro and Gumball nodded before getting up and slowly following them.

"You gon' have to move a lot faster than that, let's go!" Tigresa snapped, leading the way into the washing machine. She pressed a button on the back and it opened up to be a pitch black tunnel.

"Oh great, not one of these again." Gumball groaned. Mydnyte and Tigresa slid down, completely unreactive to the long, dark fall.

"Come on." Pyro urged, sliding down after them. Gumball slowly followed and screamed as he was sent into a seemingly endless fall of pitch black flips and turns. The cats landed in a dark cave, the land they landed on next to a river. Pyro slid out and landed while Gumball…you get the point.

"What took ya'll so long?" Tigresa asked, raising and eyebrow. The two she-cats went up to a huge steel door and Mydnyte entered a long passcode into the keypad. It swung open to reveal another steel door. The two proceeded to scan their paws, feet, eyes, and faces. Right after that, they recited their names:

"Tigresa Cinnamon Rosemary Chili Pepper Liquorice Spice."

"Mydnyte Oregano Jasmine Lemongrass Rue Fenugreek Spice." One of the cameras turned to Gumball and Pyro.

"Unidentified personnel on the premise, intonating security system." Its robotic voice said, aiming drills and lasers at them. The two gripped each other for dear life, squealing like little kittens.

"And guests." Tigresa said, chuckling. The lasers and drills went back into the wall as if nothing happened. The she-cats casually walked in, followed by the frightened toms. A pale cream she-cat with crystal blue eyes greeted them at the door. She had a white button up shirt, a black pencil skirt with a matching blazer jacket, and black heels. Her black, sea green streaked hair was in a tight bun.

"Welcome back girls." She said with a smile.

"No time for heartwarming welcomes, Starlight, we got trouble." Mydnyte explained.

"Oh man, is it bad?" Starlight asked with concern.

"Oh it's more than bad. We ran into our old friends, Rookie and Tigerblaze, at the Jasmine Casino." Tigresa explained.

"We need to see Dragonstar." Mydnyte said.

"Come to the briefing room." Starlight said with a serious tone. The four cats followed Starlight. Gumball and Pyro had worried looks on their faces, while Mydnyte and Tigresa were calm, for the most part. After the long walk, they reached a conference room with a large, brown table in the middle and a ton of chairs around it. In front of the table was a large screen.

"Take your seats." She instructed. Right after they did, the room went dark. The screen flickered on and the shadowy figure of a tom came on screen.

"Dragonstar." The three she-cats said simultaneously in a tone of respect.

"Hello girls. I hope you have some good news." The figure, Dragonstar, answered.

"Quite the opposite." Mydnyte said.

"We saw Rookie and Tigerblaze." Tigresa said, hatred laced in her serious tone.

"Did you catch them?" Dragonstar asked.

"As of now, no." Mydnyte explained regretfully, the two sisters flattening their ears in guilt.

"I was afraid of this." Dragonstar said, shaking his head.

"Can someone please explain to us what's going on here?" Gumball asked. The she-cats looked at them with hard stares.

"Who's going to explain?" Starlight asked.

"I will. You see, Tigerblaze is…was my ex-boyfriend. We met when we first joined when we were 13. I loved him and he loved me. The same was true for Tigresa and Rookie. The two toms tried to take power from Dragonblaze, now Dragonstar, plotting an assassination on him. They asked Tigresa and me to go along with their plan. When we refused, they enacted their full fury. As much as it hurt to at the time, we had no choice; we had to take them down. Once we did, we were named the highest ranked and youngest agents QH ever had. We sent him to the most guarded place, Consolas Prison. But now they've escaped, going with their earlier plan." Mydnyte explained grimly.

"Mydnyte, I don't think we should've dragged them into this." Tigresa said, placing a paw on her sister's shoulder.

"You need to take them with you. We'll need as many cats as possible."


	7. Internal Conflict

The following is a non-profit, fan-based fanfiction. The Amazing World of Gumball, Gumball characters and Gumball episodes all belong to Ben Bocquelet, James Lamont, Jon Foster and Cartoon Network. Please support the official release.

Tigerblaze: Welcome to chapter 7. You better review or I'll find your ass and kill you.

Rookie: Just kidding, but seriously, don't skip this.

Mydnyte: And review.

Tigresa: I ain't no one's kitten! 'xcept Gumball.

Gumball: Aww that's sweet. Wait a minute, I thought you loved him. *points to Rookie*

Tigresa: I…don' know. Ahhhh! *runs away screaming*

All except Tigresa: Review.

* * *

><p>"Wait, guys, we've got an incoming call from a blocked number." Starlight pulled them back, answering the call. The other cats in the room stood absolutely still, never daring to move. The screen went from an image of Dragonstar to the images of Tigerblaze and Rookie. Tigresa and Mydnyte hissed in anger while the others stayed frozen.<p>

"Hello my kittens. My special kitten." Tigerblaze purred at Mydnyte.

Pyro growled behind them, getting pulled back by his brother. "Back off, she's mine!"

"Mydnyte, Tigresa, come on!" Starlight called, but stayed firm.

"What the hell you want? Didn't we just finish kickin' yo' ass?" Tigresa spat, unsheathing her claws.

"What we've talked about before. We want you to take over QH with us. You will rule with us as our queens, we will be unstoppable. Every cat will fear us." Tigerblaze explained grimly, eyes fixed on Mydnyte. Rookie locked his gaze on the tiger-striped cat, green eyes burning.

"You're crazy, right?" Mydnyte asked, a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Yet a spark of something flared up inside of her, and she didn't know what it was. The same thing happened with Tigresa. The more she stared at Rookie, the more intense the spark became.

"No. We want this. You want this. It's for the better." Rookie nodded.

"We shall be at the Trump Tower, the rooftop. You have an hour to reach us, then we'll talk." Tigerblaze smirked, then the screen closed to black. Mydnyte looked at Tigresa, then charged out the room. They reached the underground cavern and river, and Mydnyte popped a capsule, making a submarine pop into the water. Pyro and Gumball tried to follow, but Tigresa shooed them back.

"Stay with Starlight!" She growled, and the intensity in her dark blue eyes made them back away.

Pyro's gaze stared at Mydnyte, love flowing from his eyes. "Stay safe."

All that flowed from her eyes were flat, sharp feelings.

Mydnyte turned her head, jumping in. Tigresa followed, and launched the sub under. As they sped through the water, a light popped forward. They shot out into the fountain in front of the Cosmopolitan, immediately running forward once they reached the surface. They pounded the pavement, shoving past people. At last, they reached the Trump Tower. Tigresa pulled out a grappling hook, sending the two she-cats up to the second floor. Once they landed, Rookie and Tigerblaze were standing there with looks of want. The two she-cats padded up to them, exchanging a glance before stopping just short of them.

_We can take 'em down by becomin'__ close to them. T__hat way, they'll share all they secrets wit' us, and we can use that '__gainst them. _Tigresa explained.

_I don't know, I don't think I can backstab him like that. I-I think I still like Tigerblaze. _Mydnytereplied, flattening her ears.

_Are you crazy? Snap out of it! _Tigresa yowled, shaking Mydnyte between her words.

"Girls, are you ready to negotiate?" Rookie asked in a concerned mew.

_You still like Rookie, don't you? _Mydnyte asked.

_No…maybe…don'__ go changin' the s__ubject on me! _Tigresa yelled defensively.

"Well?" Tigerblaze asked impatiently.

_We'll go with my idea. _The two said simultaneously.

"We will gladly join you." Mydnyte said with a hint of pride in her voice. Tigerblaze padded up to Mydnyte, looking lovingly into her eyes, holding her head. Mydnyte's paw reached his shoulder, and the spark jumped in her body again and again. Tigresa glared at her with harsh eyes.

_Like I__ said before, you make me sick. _She spat.

_Don't worry, I don't mean it. _Mydnyte meowed, but her reply was all fake as she stared into his summer green eyes.

_Sure ya don't. _Tigresa replied, obviously not believing her. She folded her arms, sniffing in contempt. Rookie walked up to her and wrapped his paws around her waist in a loving embrace.

"I never stopped loving you, Tigresa. I want you to be my queen." He whispered in her ear. Tigresa blushed at his words, but kept her paws to herself. She wanted to close the embrace, but she stayed stiff. His paw reached the small of her back, and she moaned as he rubbed it. Being her weak point, she stumbled into him. Rookie purred in satisfaction, then pulled away. "So, you'll go with the plan?"

"Yes." Mydnyte nodded. Tigerblaze let out another hearty purr.

"My Queen has returned. We shall arrive at your hotel room tomorrow night."

"All right." She watched as Rookie and Tigerblaze jumped over the building's edge, then disappeared in a flare of black-purple-blue fire.

The she-cats watched them go, and Tigresa then turned on Mydnyte. "You make me absolutely sick!"

"At least I didn't hug Rookie!" Mydnyte yowled back.

"Will you SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tigresa shouted.

"Look, this isn't helping at all." Mydnyte explained.

"It really ain't." Tigresa responded, shaking her head in agreement.

"We should probably get back to the hotel room now." Mydnyte said, making her way to the edge of the roof.

"Yea, you right." Tigresa responded. The two she-cats jumped off the roof and ran back to The Cosmopolitan. Once inside, Gumball and Pyro were standing right at the door to the terrace, waiting for the she-cats arrival.

"So, where were you?" Pyro asked with a stern expression.

"Out running some errands, why do you care?" Mydnyte growled.

"We're concerned for your safety, that's what he means." Gumball explained, stepping back.

"We been in this business fo' years! Mydnyte been in the army, taken years of martial arts, and I been in the streets of Los Angeles and West Philly! It don't get more dangerous than that!" Tigresa shouted, throwing her arm up in exasperation.

"Does it involve those toms? I don't want you near them again!" Pyro yelled.

"Gee, thanks, 'Dad', I won't ever again!" Mydnyte teased angrily, wanting to rake her claws over his face.

"That's great! I'm going out."

"Where you headed, 'Dad'?"

"Out!" He snarled, throwing on his coat and sliding down the zipline. Mydnyte, in a fit of rage, pressed a button, making him fall into the fountain. He stood up, soaking wet, a snarl plastered on his matted face.

"DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU'VE LEARNED YOUR LESSON! IT'S CALLED, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"Look, Pyro's just really concerned." Gumball tried to comfort her, but she yowled in anger.

"Why? How?"

"A while back, there was this cat, her name was Alexa. She was in love with him, and they did everything together. They traveled to Los Angeles, but he lost her there."

"Alexa? She was the greatest QH cat there ever was! What happened?" Tigresa whispered, pricking her ears.

"Alexa went missing, and no one knows where she is, how she disappeared, and who did it. All I'm saying is, you should be careful, or his heart'll break two times too many." Gumball stood up, patting her shoulder. "Just... stay safe. For his sake." He went down the zipline, then finally avoiding the face-fall, ran after Pyro. "Yay! I didn't fall face-first!" Then he slipped on a penny... You still get the point.

"Oh come on!"

"Alexa... Wow. I never woulda..." Mydnyte shook her head.

"Same."

"What... what if he still has feelings for her?"

"Don't say that! Then 'gain, if that true, then you better off with Tigerblaze." Tigresa went to the kitchen, leaving Mydnyte to stare out into the night. A wisp of black-purple-blue fire emerged from the sky, and she turned her head, feeling broken between two toms.


End file.
